lbpufandomcom-20200215-history
Pirate Dinosaur Alliance
Overview Pirate Dinosaur Alliance is a roleplay based organization on LittleBigPlanet. It is best known for its role in the prelude to the Remnants Union / LBP Union War and its secession from the LBP Union in the autumn of 2014. History The clan was founded by Hoeflers4 sometime before 2013 as the Autobots, a smaller organization based around Transformers. They were a state of the Remnants Union, a multi-clan alliance, however they failed to make their membership known to the public. This led to the confusion which sparked the Remnants Union / LBP Union War in the spring of 2014. After the LBPU extended its hand to invite the Autobots to join on December 13th, 2013, just before the ratification of the Union Constitution, President XFinal_IsaacX was infuriated. He believed that the LBPU was attempting to steal their member states. After tense debate, the Autobots decided to leave RU to join the LBPU. This directly led to the aforementioned conflict in the Spring. After joining the Union, the group changed its name and its theme to the Pirate Dinosaur Alliance. The group mainly stood as the roleplaying community in the Union. However some of its members refused to accept the Union constitution and acts of harassment were observed by Union officials. Captain Hoeflers4 was warned that if his members were not able to follow the rules of the Union, Union peacekeepers would be forced to take action. Hence some members of PDA held a resentment for the LBPU administration for not allowing them to act in such a way that would be perceived as bullying. It was during this period that a conflict between another Union clan at the time, Taurian Concordat had tensions with PDA after a roleplay incident gone wrong. The specifics of the story are unknown, but most counts regard the issue stemming from a game freeze intentionally or unintentionally caused by Hoeflers that caused Sevi to lose unsaved work. The Concordat left the Union for the Remnants Union after the LBPU administration was unwilling to support them in their argument with PDA. Eventually in the fall of 2014, Captain Hoeflers was approached by an old friend of his named CROSSBONES-4 who expressed negative opinions of the Union to him, and asked him to leave. Hoeflers called a vote in the matter blindly, and after he realized the mistake he had made, he was unable to call off the vote. Those members who were upset with the rules they had been placed under before by the LBPU got the rest of the clan to follow them and voted to secede. Captain Hoeflers voted to stay. The LBPU Minister of Foreign Affairs CCSocalGamer decided that all assets to PDA should be cut off and they should receive no further assistance in any manner due to their secession, a decision supported by the rest of the Union Protectors. PDA now remains independent of alliance organizations and its current status is unknown. Demographics Population Pirate Dinosaur Alliance's population was last recorded to be 12 on the LBP Union Census.LBP Union Census PDA's factbook lists four members. Hoeflers4, Haley201, MegaLilyMia, and Avion_Hawk.Pirate Dinosaur Alliance Factbook Language The majority of the organization speaks English. Government Pirate Dinosaur Alliance is led chiefly by a captain, currently Hoeflers4. Beneath the captain are the roles of vice-captain, first mate, second mate, third mate, and fourth mate. Haley201 was the vice-captain and MegaLilyMia was the first mate. A position called 'deputy' may have been added later. It is not known who holds the position of deputy currently since the previous holder of the position, BumbleBurke resigned after the group seceded from the LBPU and then returned to be its leader after Captain Ryan Hoeflers offered his position to him. Hoeflers returned to his position some time later. Rules Pirate Dinosaur Alliance had several rules regarding creating. These were, as listed in their factbook, * No copy allow from someone else without asking. * Think of your idea, then create what you want. * If you are going to create something, do it on your moon, or with your friends. * Creating skills will only be using by good people. Not evil. * You can let your friends watch you creating. (If should) Pirate Dinosaur Alliance also emphasized that roleplay was 'just a thing for fun' and not a 'dramatic part.' Foreign Relations and Military The Pirate Dinosaur Alliance historically has been rather divided on foreign policy. Notably the administration usually has been pro-Union, but a significant portion of the members are Anti-Union for unannounced reasons. Anti-Union activists in the organization are very devoted to their cause, but do not explain why they oppose the Union. In a meeting between President M88youngling and Captain BumbleBurke, it was revealed that PDA opposes the Union Task Force's ability to engage trolls in a tactic known as "rating warfare." President M88youngling encouraged them to rejoin the Union in order to push for a proposal to restrict the controversial tactic, but PDA has since avoided Union affairs entirely instead. While Organization XIII was still a member state of the Remnants Union, PDA had neutral foreign relations with Org XIII. PDA had a rather negative relationship with Taurian Concordat due to the incident with Sevi432. According to Hoeflers4, the organization conducted grief reporting strikes on trolls in the summer of 2017 with success. The exact targets and actual effectiveness of the reporting is unknown. Culture and Style The organization is fundamentally built off of roleplaying and Hoeflers4's interests. The style of Pirate Dinosaur Alliance revolves around science fiction and space piracy. Fleet Two of Pirate Dinosaur Alliance's ships are known. They are the ''SS Red Titain Shark ''owned by Captain Hoeflers4, and ''The Obliterator ''owned by Avion_Hawk. Geography Pirate Dinosaur Alliance had its own geographical lore, placing its borders in the Carribean, controlling all the Antilles islands. The map used was ironically created by a member of Taurian Concordat, Hardy-Boys-, which PDA opposed. Taurian Concordat appears on the map in control of Mexico, while the LBP Union controls both the East and West coasts of the United States. However, the Remnants Union controls the central region of the United States as well as a portion of the Gulf of Mexico coastline. Infrastructure It is not known how the Pirate Dinosaur Alliance communicates with its members, if at all. References Category:LBPU Clans Category:Clans